bearslayerfandomcom-20200214-history
Series Outline
1 - THE EMPTY CITY Trumble flees toward Gurrilom, but he's attacked by Aquira. They fight through the remains of Ederia Oro, waking up Ugorron the Bear. 2 - THE BEAR SLAYER Lyle and Felder head East, toward Caspar's Thicket. Trumble and Aquira escape to a Kings Army fort called Fort Timbura. Trumble is imprisoned and Aquira is taken to Dr. Dosk, who tries save the tech fused onto her, effectively torturing her. Trumble is forced to fight a gnawer named Grahamly, but refuses to kill him. Grahamly returns the favor, and they're both punished. The RSA attacks, drawing the attention of the kings army. Ugorron, hearing the battle, is able to find the fort. He attacks, throwing the battle into even more chaos. Trumble and Grahamly work together to fight the bear, and Trumble defeats him by using a piece of cyber tech that obliterates the bear and levels the fort. Dosk escapes, leaving Aquira to die. Aquira is able to escape after him and fall into the river. The RSA find Trumble and are amazed that he has killed the bear. He and Grahamly join the ranks, headed for Gurrilom. 3 - TRAP Lyle meets Mica, a munk from the RSA. She decides to take her back to the Val. Trumble and the RSA move east. They're led by a headstrong guy named Grendel. They're blocked at a gully, where a carriage blocks the path. Grendel commands the regiment into the gully. Trumble, in the trees, spots flame troops. With the help of the regiments second in command, is able to save most of the group, but Grendel is killed. 4 - PICKING SIDES Lyle takes Mica to the king, but Andoni orders her exiled. Lyle defies him and escapes the city with Mica. Trumble and the Blue Regiment reach Gurrilom. It doesnt take long for the Bear Slayer rumors to spread. Trumble joins the war congress to tell them of the happenings in the North Wood. The war is going poorly for the RSA. They're pulling everyone back to Gurrilom. Lyle comes to the city with Mica. She claims to be a normal defector and is brought to the war congress. They discuss anyone who could help the cause, and Mica speaks up. It's a surprising moment. She recommends the South King. Everyone thinks Claeddis is dead, but she tells them he's not. Lyle admits that the king believes Claeddis to be alive. The congress designates Trumble to lead a group south, toward Old Bell. He takes Mica, Lyle, Grahamly, and a pudgy squirrel named Matthias. 5 - ABERT'S BARROW The group travels through Abert's Barrow, where they find that news of the Bear Slayer has made it all over Red Saw. 6- SILVERGUARD Aquira lives with the Silverguard and is fitted with new cybernetics. She has learned the ways of the Silverguard and has been accepted into their order. She's learned to fight with two ninjatos, wearing a full cyberarmor. Kemnebi has become her closest friend, and Aquira wants revenge. 9ish - OLD BELL The group reaches Old Bell and finds a highly intoxicated Claeddis. He has no interest in helping until Lyle reveals her true position as the King's daughter, and appeals to Claeddis to help her kingdom.